Confesión de un amor frustrado
by Umine Mizu
Summary: Jaseo AU. Leo odia a este chico popular que juega con el corazón de Piper. Por otra parte, Jason tiene problemas no engañándola con esta este nuevo chico en la escuela que está decidido en hacerlo aprender a ser leal. Advertencias: BL, Supernatural por algo.


PJATO es de Rick Riordan

Aquí está el capítulo que prometí!

Aclaración: Este fic BL empieza desde el punto de vista de Leo, pero no deja de ser narrado en tercera persona.

* * *

 **Confesión de un amor frustrado: 1. Primera Impresión.**

Leo caminó por el pavimento jugando con Thalía, quien lo acompañaba en su primer día.

Cuando ya estaban acercándose, Leo dejó de bromear con Thalía por una sensación extraña, sentía como si lo estuvieran observando. Buscando al responsable, su mirada se encontró con la de un chico alto, de ojos azules como el cielo, un poco fornido y rubio, y… bueno, quedaba claro que Leo lo miraba como una persona atractiva, pero no era como si pensar eso le agradara del todo.

-Este año estará lleno de sorpresas.- Thalía le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y tomó su mano mientras ella también miraba al rubio. Leo supo que ese acto tenía su propia intención escondida, pero no conocía tan bien a Thalía como para adivinar cuál era.- ¡Les deseare un feliz año a los estudiantes de mi escuela favorita!

El rubio apartó su mirada sin fruncir el ceño, Leo lo observó, aunque no lo estuviera frunciendo, parecía… ¿Enojado? ¿Pero con quién estaba enojado? Entonces el rubio, quien caminaba más rápido, (Leo señaló que era probablemente por practicar deporte), llegó a la entrada y lo perdieron de vista.

Leo miró a su amiga dudoso y señaló la dirección por donde se había ido el rubio. -¿Lo conoces?

-No, no lo conozco.- Thalía le dijo con un tono cantante y una sonrisa malévola. -Pero es el primer estudiante al que te encuentro echándole el ojo.

Leo se sonrojó y procedió a caminar hacia el edificio un poco nervioso, tenía que concentrarse en su siguiente problema, no en el rubio.

Levantó la vista para observar el área educativa en donde él que iba a estudiar. Aquella era su primera vez en ese lugar, y no solo de su nueva escuela, sino del lugar en general. Aquel lugar estaba aislado de la sociedad, era como una ciudad mayormente conformada por estudiantes, los más ricos tenían hasta su propia casa y los demás podían conformarse con vivir en los dormitorios.

Miró alrededor buscando el motivo por el que estaba ahí, Piper le había dicho que lo iba a buscar ese día en la mañana, pero aún que buscara, ella por no estaba presente por ningún lado. Thalía le dio un golpe un poco fuerte en la espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ven conmigo cuando salgas para comer algo juntos, tú invitas.- Thalía dijo a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros. –Es tu comisión por pedirme que llevara tus cosas a tu cuarto. Y que no se te olvide que es el cuarto no. 13943

Leo sonrió, esta chica no era tan mala como parecía, era muy amigable con él.

-Trato hecho.- Le contestó Leo chocando manos con ella. Se sentía genial con una amiga como ella a su lado.- Te llamaré en la salida y me dices donde se te antoja comer, ¿Sí?

-Trato hecho, reparador.- Le contestó Thalía antes de irse.

Sí, Thalía no era precisamente su mejor amiga, pero le estaba pagando su favor por haberla ayudado a cazar a su presa ese verano. Después de eso, ella lo escuchó decir que se quería cambiar ahí porque su mejor amiga estaba en esa escuela y ella se ofreció a arreglar sus papeles.

Leo dio una última mirada a su alrededor antes de entrar. En los pasillos, varias personas lo miraban susurrándose entre sí, y claro, él era notorio entre todos por no tener el uniforme escolar. Sintiéndose incómodo, prefirió distraerse con algo que le sería un gran problema. ¿Dónde se supone que debería de ir? Era la primera vez que pisaba la escuela y sus clases empezarían pronto… fue ahí cuando se distrajo con alguien.

La chica que vio batallaba en cargar una torre de libros debía de ser una joven profesora. Ella era un poco más alta que él con sus zapatillas negras, tenía el cabello dorado y suelto, sus ojos eran grises y vestía con una blusa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, pero en su cara dominaba una expresión tranquila. Aunque probablemente era una profesora que le caería mal después, no era malo ganarse méritos ¿O sí?

-¿Quiere que le ayude con eso, señorita?- Le preguntó Leo. Ella le sonrió con una sonrisa amable.

-Muchas gracias.- Le dijo dándole la mitad de los libros a Leo y empezando a caminar.- Por este lado.- Señaló.- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

-Sí, lo soy.- Leo le contestó, la maestra parecía muy buena persona, pero no dejaba de preguntarse: Aunque ella fuera guapa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él hablándole a una maestra en su primer día antes de su primera hora?

-Los alumnos son muy tímidos cuando llegan, pero poco a poco van soltándose.

-Sí. -Leo concordó con la profesora mientras caminaba por los pasillos. En una de esas vio a su mejor amiga, Piper, quien se supone que lo estaba buscando, platicando animadamente con el rubio de esa mañana. Cuando ella lo vio, lo miró sorprendida y con la mirada, Piper supo que Leo no le podía hablar ese momento. Leo volvió a mirar a la que asumió era una profesora. -De hecho, este es mi primer día.

-¿Ya has ido a hablar con tu profesora de planta?- Le preguntó y Leo se quedó en blanco. Le había mandado unos mensajes a la directora, pero Thalía había sido la que se había encargado de todo.

-Eso me suena a un no, bueno, estoy segura que ella te llamara.-La maestra rió.- Y… ¿Viniste aquí por alguien especial?

-Eeeh, sí. -Leo le sonrió preguntándose cómo era que sabía todo.- Estoy aquí por mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Pipes.

Ella proceso un poco con una sonrisa volviéndose a ella, al parecer ya sabía quién era.- Oh, McLean, una maravillosa estudiante movida por el amor.

Leo no entendió que decía, pero esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Poco después llegaron a su destino, un aula grande y limpia con alumnos que se paraban a saludarla. Se metieron al aula y dejaron los libros en el escritorio junto con la profesora, ganándose miradas por partes de muchos.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado con esto, Leo. Y también discúlpame por no haberme presentado. Yo soy la profesora Clara, enseño idiomas, precisamente el griego y un poco de español.

Leo se quedó parado mientras ella se volteaba con la clase. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía su nombre? ¿No se suponía que apenas la estaba conociendo?

-… ¡Para su clase, la señorita Scarlett quiere que todos estén preparados con los…!– Empezó a gritar ella, haciendo uso de su voz dominante que la caracterizaba como profesora. Uno de sus alumnos se acercó a ella quejándose de la ausencia de la profesora encargada de eso, pero la profesora Clara puso su mejor sonrisa dando una excusa por su amiga.

-¿Sabes dónde queda tu primer salón?- La profesora entendió a lo que Leo se refería cuando este sonrojó perdido, y le pidió su horario para examinarlo, después de poco de haberlo visto, ella sonrió.- Bueno, que casualidad, estamos en tu salón de planta.

-¿E-enserio?- Leo preguntó avergonzado, tenía esperanzas a que esas personas que lo habían visto tan amigable con la profesora no hubieran sido sus compañeros.

-¿Estas asustado por haber escuchado como es tu profesora Scarlett? No les hagas caso, la profesora Scarlett es una persona muy amable; siempre puedes confiar en ella. Y claro, si te sientes mejor en venir conmigo…

Leo le sonrió, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una cabeza se posó sobre su hombro.

-¡Buh! ¿Te divertiste sin mí?- Ahí estaba Piper. Leo la miró y ella se quitó para pararse normal. - Hay unas cuantas personas que no dejan de verte.

Después de haber saludado a la profesora, ambos caminaron al lugar de Piper.

-Es la primera vez que me ves en cuatro meses y lo primero que me dices es 'buh'- Leo recalcó abrazándola. Era reconfortante encontrarse de nuevo, en especial cuando había estado tan perdido. -¿Y qué pasó con las personas que te acompañaban?

-Él tuvo que ir a hablar con la hija del director, pero ella se hace llamar la directora en un sentido diferente, así que todos la llamamos directora. -Contestó Piper en el abrazo.- Y te digo que habían muchos compañeros viéndote, y no diré nombres.

-Te miraban a ti y a tu nuevo guardaespaldas, Bella Reina.

-No me llames así.- Dijo Piper y deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo emocionada.- ¡Te quiero presentar a alguien especial!

-Leo,- La profesora le llamó distrayéndolo.- Te ha llamado la directora. Te guiare a su oficina.

-Cuidado, esta escuela no funciona igual que las otras, Leo.

Despidiéndose de Piper, la profesora Clara caminaron hasta llegar fuera de la oficina, escuchando las voces desde adentro a medida que se acercaban. Se detuvieron antes de entrar a la oficina de la directora.

Leo se asomó y vio que la oficina de la directora estaba abierta y vio al mismo chico de la mañana. Leo lo estudio otra vez pensando en cómo nunca se cansaría de mirarlo y se molestó un poco en cómo él era el estereotipo de la pareja perfecta para cualquier mujer. Sí, hablaba de ese rubio que sentado en frente de su escritorio platicando con ella. Leo frunció el ceño, probablemente lo odiaría también después de conocerlo.

La directora era una chica de más o menos la misma edad de la profesora Clara. Ella tenía el cabello claro y largo con unos ojos verdes obscuros, a ambos lados había unos chicos recargados a la pared, ambos tenían la misma aura que la directora. Pero la chica de su derecha tenía una expresión sarcástica y el de su izquierda era probablemente un seductor. Leo suspiró, así que eso era a lo que Thalía se había referido con un año lleno de sorpresas, sí, iba a ser un largo año.

La profesora Clara solo le susurró: _"Buena suerte."_ Antes de irse.

-Entra.- Le ordenó la directora. El rubio dijo algo en voz baja a la directora y ella le dio una mirada irónica de vuelta.- Tengo que hablar con él, Jason.

-¿Ese es el nuevo?- Preguntó el chico seductor lamiéndose los labios mientras observaba a Leo descaradamente de arriba a abajo.

-Mitchell, Lacy. Es hora de entrar a clases.- La directora también sacó a los dos que estaban al lado de ella. Ellos dos se fueron, como la directora les había ordenado.

Jason, quien no lo había dejado de mirar mientras estaba sentado, al fin se paró y le mandó una mirada a Leo cuando pasó por su lado. Por alguna razón, supo que habría muchos problemas con el tal Jason.

…

La directora le había dicho y pedido varias cosas:

Ese día era solamente para observar.

Que ella sería su profesora de planta junto con Clara.

Que intentara que nadie lo viera espiando en la clase.

Le pidió que buscara una carta que se le había quedado en lo profundo del jardín en un lugar llamado "El mirador." y que si no sabía dónde quedaba eso que le preguntara a cualquiera de los que estaban a los lados de ella o a Jason, quien era el que estaba sentado en ese lugar cuando Leo llegó.

Leo salió y se dirigió a donde sería su salón de planta. Observó las clase y vio cómo eran… normales, e incluso algo aburridas; alguien necesitaba darles algo de ánimo a Piper y a sus amigos. Piper se sentaba atrás del chico llamado Jason, quien aunque parecía de los que estarían sentados hasta atrás, estaba en las bancos de adelante con una chica de cabello obscuro a la derecha y un chico que no lo dejaban de regañar gritando "¡Dakota!" a la izquierda.

La clase pasó y llegó la clase de deportes. Leo se quedó jugando con una pelota hasta que acabó el calentamiento y sacó unas herramientas del bolsillo cuando empezaron a jugar basquetbol. Se quedó pensando en cómo podría modificar una pelota, el aro o incluso la cancha en un juego para ganar. Subió la vista con curiosidad y observó que todos tenían buena condición física, pero que el mejor en deportes era Jason, hasta ahí llegó cuando una chica lo interrumpió.

Era la chica que se había encontrado en la oficina, Lacy, llegó ahora con una expresión suave en vez de sarcástica y ambos jugaron a darse pases. Leo miró a la cancha y se sorprendió cuando ella le empezó a platicar de Jason, justo en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué era, una adivina?

-¿Te interesa Jason?- Lacy le preguntó.-Él juega muchas clases de juegos, lo he visto jugar voleibol, futbol, basquetbol y también ha hecho unas carreras con sus primos Percy y Nico en el club de natación, aunque Percy les pateó el trasero. Oh, si esto te sorprende, -Dijo señalando el juego de ese momento.- …Te sorprenderá aún más saber que él es aún mejor en actividades del cielo, pero que pocas veces los puede hacer.

-Vaya, estás muy bien informada.- Leo la miró curioso cachando la pelota.

-Bueno, él es muy popular. Aparte, he escuchado a la señorita Scarlett hablar de él y también a la señorita Thalía, e incluso yo he hecho mis propias observaciones.- Lacy le sonrió inocente.

' _Así que también conoce a Thalía, y ella sí conoce a Jason. Me engañó.'_ Leo le subió una ceja pensando en cómo lo estaba alcanzando a conocerlo más que a nadie aun sin haberle hablado una sola vez y suponía que la mirada no cuenta ¿No? -¿Qué clase de observaciones?

-Después de todo soy una persona curiosa, pero sobretodo ambiciosa; como Scarlett y Mitchell… aunque Thalía también se junta mucho con ella… -Lacy dijo inocente y miró a la cancha con la pelota en la mano. -Aunque él sea un chico popular, es solitario y suele aislarse incluso de su novia. Podría decirse que solo es cercano con sus primos Nico y Percy, oh, y tal vez también de su hermana, pero no puedo estar segura.

-Yo no pensaría de eso solitario, pero si lo es puedo saber porque.- Susurró Leo para sí recordando cómo lo había mirado desde la mañana, parecía como si Jason lo odiara, ¿O tal vez le hacía esa cara a todo el mundo?

Leo iba a volver a lanzar la pelota, pero Lacy estaba parada oyendo las cosas que decían las admiradoras de Jason hasta que hubo una que le llamó la atención.

-Jason solo esta con ella porque su madre se lo ordenó; todo el mundo sabe que la está engañando.

-Jason solo esta está esperando que ella le sirva de algo. Créeme, el otro día hable de esto con él.

Mientras botaba fuerte y rápidamente la pelota contra el piso, Leo las miró de reojo e hizo una observación mental de que no quería saber nada sobre una persona tan popular y egocéntrica. _"No sé de qué están hablando, y no me concierne, odio a chicas como ellas."_

Lacy rió calmadamente apretándole la mano sorprendiéndolo un segundo y alguien le habló a lo lejos detrás de ella. –Estas muy calmado, que extraño.- Lacy se despidió diciéndole que fue bueno platicar con él y finalmente se fue dándole la pelota.

" _Aunque Lacy vino solo para platicarme de él, tengo la sensación de que él es importante en algo."_ Pensó cuando sonó algo en su bolsillo y volvió a lo suyo contestando sin remordimientos.

 _-¿Hola?-_ La voz de Thalía se escuchó. _\- Scarlett dijo que iba a darte un día para observar porque no habías estado ahí antes, ¡Así que nada de que estas ocupado!_

-Aquí estoy. Es extraño ¿Por qué estás hablándome?- Le preguntó a Thalía viendo como la mayor parte de la clase paraba y se metían a las regaderas, también chicas que estaban ahí paradas sacaban su comida exclamando lo bueno que había sido haberlas comprado antes, y por obviedad supo que ya era la hora del descanso.

 _-No es nada extraño.-_ Thalía negó. _–Llegué a tu cuarto y me enteré de te llego algo divertido.~_

-Excelente, ya sé la cantidad exacta, así que si lo pudieras traer serías genial, digo, no más genial que yo.- Leo rió y se quedó viendo cómo Jason, continuaba jugando mientras comía su comida. -No sé si esto es lo que me estás diciendo, pero supongo que tienes razón. Odiaría conformarme con lo que me están dando. Tengo que conseguir algo más…

 _-¿Hablas de trabajar?-_ Preguntó Thalía _-Conozco a los dueños de un restaurante cercano a la escuela que necesitan un mesero. Puedes estar ahí hasta que te encuentres algo mejor. Dime en la tarde y podemos ir ahí._

-¿Te he dicho lo genial que eres?

 _-Dime algo que no sepa. Pero sí, si me lo has dicho._

Leo vio cómo Piper se quedaba a su lado viéndolo con una sonrisa. -Me tengo que ir.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?- Piper le preguntó feliz, pero no le dejó contestar.- No te lo he presentado, ni a él ni a mis amigos.

Leo le contó a Piper que necesitaba ir al jardín, y tomándolo en cuenta, Piper siguió con su plan y le presentó a sus amigos, una chica llamada Annabeth, otro llamado Percy, otro Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna y de disculpó por tener en su círculo de amigos a su ex, Calipso.

En poco tiempo, Leo ya estaba cerca de Percy conversando y riendo, esté le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros y lo miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Lo modificaste para ponerlo arriba del el nivel lunático en hardcore? ¿Es en serio?- Percy le preguntó impresionado.- ¡Eres increíble! Tengo que jugarlo.

-Estoy en el cuarto número 13943.- Leo le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.- Ven cuando quieras explotar tu cerebro o hacerte en los pantalones.

-¿Entonces está bien si voy a jugarlo esta noche?- Percy le preguntó emocionado.

-Intentaré terminar de desempacar para cuando llegues.- Leo le contestó pensando en los planes de ese día. Primero tendría que salir a comer con Thalía y luego tendría que llegar a desempacar, aunque no tuviera mucho.

-Ya, ya, Leo tiene cosas que hacer. Deja a mi mejor amigo en paz, que es mío.- Piper dijo riendo y se llevó a Leo.

Ambos siguieron platicando mientras salían al patio. Ella le platicaba cómo era el chico que amaba, y cómo la había salvado el otro día de unas chicas bully.

-Él es tan guapo cuando está ayudando a los demás. ¡Todas dicen que es como un príncipe! -Dijo Piper caminando con Leo.

-Incluso cuando tú odias cuando yo peleo tus batallas. – Leo dijo a su lado cruzando sus brazos. Treinta segundos pasaron hasta que volteo a verla. Piper no le estaba poniendo atención, Leo rodó los ojos y habló con sarcasmo: –Seguramente es muy valiente.

-Sí, lo es. –Piper dijo con los ojos brillosos. –El otro día me lo tope en los jardines y platicamos por un rato. ¡Podría jurar que estaba a punto de besarme! Pero no lo hizo, ¿Por qué se está reteniendo tanto?

-No lo sé.

-Oye, te quiero decir algo.- Piper se paró y lo miró a los ojos seriamente, tomándole las manos.- ¡Jason y yo estamos saliendo! ¿No es maravilloso?

Leo la miró sorprendido y algo roto, tenía una idea de quien era Jason y no le caía bien. Era exactamente como Piper y él bromeaban en el pasado que era un chico egocéntrico y presumido. Leo intentó fingir felicidad, no estaba preparado para recibir la noticia. -Vaya, Pipes, es… ¡Es estupendo!

Ella lo miró un poco molesta, la experiencia de Leo le decía que no le había creído mucho y estaba sospechosa. Y claro que lo estaba, lo conocía muy bien y normalmente no hubiera usado la palabra 'estupendo' y hubiera dicho 'genial' o 'grandioso.'

-Bueno, la siguiente clase es de idiomas, esa me toca con Jason ¿Te he dicho? Estoy aprendiendo español, podré hablarte todo lo que quiera y entenderte.- Piper miró al reloj que había colgado en el pasillo.- ¡Oh! Annabeth me iba a explicar un ejercicio antes de que mis clases de español empiecen.

Leo la miró con pánico abrazándola por la cintura, no conocía a nadie más que estuviera por ahí.– ¡Piper! ¡No me dejes solo!

-Vamos, te he traído afuera, ¿No habías dicho que la directora te dijo que salieras a los jardines? -Piper rió dándole una palmadita en la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr.- ¡Te veo luego, Leo!

Leo suspiró dando una media vuelta y caminó hacia los jardines que se veían a lo lejos. Cuando llegó se encontró con ese tal Jason mirando hacia dentro y adentrándose hasta el fondo del jardín iluminado y rebosante, se paró a su lado. Los jardines eran amplios, llenos de árboles y flores con caminos de piedra, pero hacia donde Jason observaba, parecía un área solitaria donde había grandes árboles que amontonaban sus hojas pareciendo que hacían una cueva tenebrosa, pero antes había unas grandes rejas indicando la entrada.

-Ven.- Le dijo de repente Jason tomándolo de la muñeca. Abrió la reja y se adentraron a la cueva tenebrosa.- El mirador esta por acá.

-¡H-hey!- Leo se quejó al ver que lo había tomado de la muñeca. Se horrorizó al pensar en cómo un chico estaba ligando con él y también se asustó un poco al ver a donde se estaban metiendo. Forcejeó, pero el rubio era mucho más fuerte. -¡Suéltame!

Jason lo miró atrás con una expresión seria, pero se estaba divirtiendo secretamente. No le haría daño comportarse de manera extraña si era un desconocido. -Tú no sabes quién soy yo, ¿Verdad?

-¿No eras tú el que estaba a punto de besar a Piper? –Le preguntó Leo frunciendo el ceño.

A las palabras de Leo, la expresión de Jason cambió a una de confusión.- ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Piper?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga. –Leo contestó enojado. Era tan aniñado estar celoso de que se llevaran a su mejor amiga y hermana menor que ya no sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿Eres tú el idiota de súper héroe? ¿Ese Jason?

La cueva tenebrosa se terminó dejando mostrar otro grande jardín limpio con un gran lago transparente y al final había unas escaleras que ascendían a otro lugar.

Jason sonrió con una sonrisa de un millón de watts que casi dejo al latino ciego. -Sí, soy ese súper héroe. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Realmente no es de tu incumbencia.- Le contestó Leo.

-Pues realmente tienes el temperamento de una chica y realmente eres bajo de altura con una voz no tan masculina para un hombre. -Jason le contestó, y aunque para Leo él le estaba declarando la guerra, parecía que a Jason le gustaba ya que le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que soy como una chica?- Leo preguntó intentando parecer enojado, pero su sonrojo solo revelaba lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Algo así.- Jason contestó fácilmente. –Pero eso es por lo que estoy interesado en ti.

Jason empezó a subir las escaleras y Leo le siguió un poco más lento. Eso hacía a Leo verlo hacia arriba, lo que más le frustraba. Niños presumidos crecidos en una casa rica y sin problemas. Leo le estaba a punto de hablar cuando Jason soltó su muñeca y volvió a hablar. –Llegamos.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al barandal. Leo no pudo evitar impactarse al observar alrededor y contemplar la vista exquisita. Era una pequeña plataforma que quedaba arriba del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, por un momento, Leo pensó en cuanto fuego podría abarcar ese bosque. Una buena sensación recorrió su cuerpo al pesar eso.

-Este lugar sin duda es elegante. -Jason observó y miró a Leo, quien acabando de tener la buena sensación al recordar el fuego, ya estaba más relajado con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el barandal. Jason rió.- Por tus expresiones, veo que te también gustan las cosas hermosas.

-Gente como tú es tan egocéntrica por ser guapos y perfectos.- Leo murmuró para sí, accidentalmente lo suficientemente alto como para que Jason escuchara.

-¿Me acabas de llamar guapo? Gracias.- Jason le dijo lanzándole otra sonrisa cegadora que hizo que Leo se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

 _"Es como si él convirtiera todo lo que le digo en algo bueno."_ Pensó Leo y recalcó cómo Piper pudo haber pasado en una situación parecida cuando lo conoció. Ahora sabía el por qué se había enamorado.

-Y por cierto, mi nombre es Jason Grace.- Se presentó el chico que, según Leo, no dejaba de brillar.

-…Leo… Leo Valdez.- Susurró hundiéndose en sus brazos recargado sobre el barandal mientras miraba a lo lejos, era vergonzoso, desde el inicio llegó en una combinación de enojado y tímido y luego había fallado en su intento de intimidar a Jason, y hasta ese momento parecía más patético que nada. No dejaba de pensar eso, hasta que un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.- ¿Qué no buscábamos una carta?

Ambos se sorprendieron recordando el verdadero motivo del porqué estaban ahí y empezaron a buscar la mencionada carta por todo el mirador, pero no la encontraban por ningún lado.

-¿Tú donde crees que esté? Tú la conoces más que yo.

-Pues la señorita Scarlett es una persona inteligente…- Empezó Jason tocándose la barbilla en una pose fina.

-Pero no tan inteligente para recordar una carta.- Recalcó Leo.

-… Por eso se me hace extraño que se le haya olvidado.- Jason siguió filosofando.

-Tal vez nos esté mintiendo.- Leo

Jason lo ignoró y siguió hablando. -En lo único donde se podría esconder es la banca.

-Bueno, viendo alrededor, no hay muchos lugares donde la pudo haber olvidado, pero ya había buscado arriba de la banca antes. Tal vez se la habrá llevado el viento y ahora este perdida de verdad. - Leo le hablaba a Jason mientras se agachaba para ver debajo de la banca. Ahí, Leo la encontró y cuando levantó su cabeza, se encontró a Jason mirando desde atrás hacia su trasero.

Leo lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de la vista?

Jason le devolvió la sonrisa burlona a Leo, haciendo que a este se le parara el corazón un segundo. Leo pensó burlonamente en como aún un chico que parecía un príncipe honrado no podía evitar ser descarado, era su naturaleza.

-Que se le puede hacer, soy irresistible.- Dijo Leo levantándose y pasándole por un lado dirigiéndose a las escaleras con la carta en su mano.

-Este año sin duda será interesante…- Leo alcanzó a escuchar como Jason decía a sus espaldas antes de alejarse demasiado y escuchó los pasos de Jason que lo seguía de cerca.

Tal vez no era tan malo. Tal vez algo bueno saldría de estar con ese tal Jason.

Ya de noche, Thalía y Leo salieron felices del restaurante a la calle. Thalía por encontrarse con viejos amigos y Leo por haber conseguido trabajo temporal o algo por el estilo.

-En realidad que las chicas pueden dar miedo…- Leo dijo para sí, pero apropósito para que Thalía escuchara.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No me digas que solo dijiste eso del trabajo temporal porque querías impresionarme!- Thalía rió dándole un golpe en la espalda.- Pero ahora tendrás que esforzarte, ya que estas comprometido. Venga, te propondré un trato, ya que eres muy divertido en estos.

Leo la miró haciendo un mohín, era injusto que Thalía jugara con él todo el tiempo. Aunque ella había hecho mucho por Leo, y se preocupaba por él como si fuera su propia hermana mayor que no entendía. ¡Pero nunca iba a entrar al rango de familia que estaba Piper! Thalía tenía sus propios planes detrás de su sonrisa. Confiar en ella como él hacía era un suicidio.

-¿Te acuerdas que estabas emocionado por _Festus_?- Empezó Thalía.- Hablaré con Scarlett de eso, para que uses ese jardín para estar con tu pequeño dragón mágico en la escuela. Claro que lo último ella no lo va a saber.

Thalía le guiñó el ojo y río bajo cuando vio cuan feliz se puso Leo de repente y le decía que sí.

 _-Festus_ se pondrá feliz si esta conmigo. Ya está casi listo, solo me falta engrasar unos…- Leo iba a seguir cuando sintió la mano de su acompañante sobre su cabeza.

-Exacto, Leo.- Thalía dijo desacomodándole el cabello. -Te acompañaré al dormitorio.

-Sí, Thalía.- La llamó Leo, de repente se sentía un poco nervioso y con falta de oxígeno. Ella conocía a Jason, ¿No? No le iba a reclamar por qué le había mentido, pero tenía curiosidad.- En la escuela, conocí a un Jason hoy… es el chico que nos estaba viendo en la mañana.

Ella se quedó expectante, Leo no pudo ver cómo pasaban miles de cosas tras esos ojos lluviosos, pero entendió lo primero y siguió. Leo rió dándole una sonrisa sincera a Thalía mientras caminaban.

-¡Parece que todo fue un malentendido! Antes me veía como si me odiara, pero ahora parece que nos llevamos bien.

Ella sonrió amablemente, haciendo una burla a esta expresión, ya que ella realmente se veía ruda haciéndolo. -¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapo o inteligente o simplemente tiene buen sentido del humor?

-Eeeh… b-bueno, yo lo acabo de conocer, pero, creo que es… cualquiera podría averiguar que es inteligente, y, y bueno, s-supongo que es guapo.- Leo empezó a balbucear.

-¡Algunas veces puedes ser tan lindo!- Thalía rió.- Estoy segura que eso pensaría cualquier persona, incluso un hombre.- Dijo dándole un pequeño codazo.- Tal vez puedas llegar a algún lado con ese Jason. Aunque acabas de conseguir un trabajo, ¿No? Y hoy Percy va a dormir contigo.

-Eeeh… en realidad yo no soy…- Leo empezó a decir cuando se distrajo.

Iban a cruzar la calle cuando cierto rubio doblo una esquina a su dirección, pero él no iba por ellos, siquiera sabía de su presencia cuando Jason caminaba tomando a una chica de la cintura muy cerca de él mientras ella platicaba animadamente hacia él y ella se le acercaba muy provocadoramente.

-Oh, así que no está tomándola por el trasero aun.- Thalía susurró y deshecho el tema.- Supongo que por eso lo llaman príncipe honorable.

Ahí fue cuando Leo recordó: "-Jason solo esta con ella porque su madre se lo ordenó; todo el mundo sabe que la está engañando."

-Ellas lo exageran.- Leo dijo.

No podía creer que tan rápido pudo ver a su mejor amiga ser traicionada por Jason.

* * *

English: 4,906 words in text. (Without author's notes.)

Español: 5,042 palabras en texto. (No incluye notas de autor).

* * *

Lamento tardarme tanto, pero tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con Nai y traducir de español a inglés y viceversa!

Poco a poco el fanfic va a saber al que ya había publicado, más si esta del punto de vista de Jason, ya que el secreto lo tiene este. Wahahahaha.

Pondré las cosas claras, las OC mías no van a aparecer mucho, o al menos no directamente, solo era para que los conocieran así que no se preocupen.

Jajajaja, este fic esta combinado con un gakuen escuela que empecé hace mucho tiempo que lo olvidé. Y no se preocupen, ya voy por el segundo capítulo.

R&R!


End file.
